Another Bottle Down Part10
by LaraRadkexx
Summary: James smut ;)


As they kissed, Lili's hand rested in James's lap, grabbing his thigh. James moved forward to gain entrance to her mouth, but he'd noticed something. The hand at his thigh jogged, now touching his hard-on. Lili pulled away from James's lips, terrified. "Oh god. I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot, oh god" she panicked, pulling her hand away from his crotch. James simply smiled, lust hidden in his eyes. He couldn't help but notice her lack of bra. As he pulled her hips towards him and leaning back, Lili straddled his waist, flustered but his sudden move. "It's fine." James laughed, kissing her again, pushing short stands of black hair back behind her ear. The hem of Lili's shirt was rising now, James's hands lifting it at her waist, running his hands down her sides. His fingers were rough against her skin, tracing patterns into her ribs before pulling her shirt above her head. She was bra-less. Great. Tossing her shirt to his side, James crossed his arms over her back, pulling her closer. Her bare breasts pressed against his shirt.

Parting lips again, Lili objected to James's actions, pressing her forehead against his. "We REALLY shouldn't be doing this." She whispered, catching her breath. James opened his eyes in shock. Why did she want to stop? He could give her love ten times better than Danny ever could. Hell, Danny once even admitted to enjoying sloppy, drunk sex before. Disgusting. "What?" James questioned. His eyes ran across her body, taking in her form. Something was wrong. As Lili sat up, sweeping her bangs to the side, he noticed the discoloration at her hips and sides. Obviously everyone had seen the lovebite, it was practically being shown off. What he hadn't seen were the bite marks across her collarbone, though. The skin was red, sore and bruised, indented teeth marks were stamped into the skin. He'd bitten her too hard. The mark had drawn blood for Christ's sake. What kind of pervert would do that to his wife?

"Lili? Did he do this to you?!" James said, trying to keep his voice down. Instantly, Lili rubbed at the bite, nodding. It was still painful. Sitting up with her still on his lap, James kissed at the wound, pressings lips against it. She didn't deserve to be hurt. Taking off his own shirt, James knew she was different to the other girls he'd been with. She genuinely had feelings for him. Soon enough, his slow, passionate kisses travelled to the waist band of her jeans. Laying Lili on her back on the bed, James looked up from between her legs, and slowly undid the button of her jeans with his teeth. An unusual party trick, but nevertheless exciting. James pulled her jeans down to her knees, wriggling them off of her. After the jeans were off, he grabbed her panties between his lips, pinging them back against her skin. Lili covered her mouth to stifle her moaning. James flicked his tongue out, just above the line of her panties, licking upwards, trailing from her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel, continuing his journey. Between her breasts now, Lili's heavy breathing startled James, he didn't know how easily affected she'd be by his advances. Unbuckling his own jeans and sliding them off, the pair lay, one on another, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Lili tangled her legs around James's, ready and willing. She reached up to kiss his cheek, trying desperately to break the ice. It was like they were both high school kids, doing it for the first time. She could tell he was nervous. Reaching down, Lili tugged at the waistband of his boxers, pinging it back against his skin, mimicking his actions earlier. James laughed, then pulled his boxers down, revealing his member. It was huge. Lili was slightly worried at the sight of it. Surely it wouldn't fit. "Something taken you by surprise?" James laughed again, watching as her eyes measured it. Placing his finger beneath her chin, James lifted her head, kissing her lips only slightly. Hypnotized, Lili didn't even notice her panties peeling away.

James lined up, and entered slowly, a soft moan coming from Lili's mouth as he did so. "Ohhh, James..." She whispered quietly, trying her hardest to stay silent. Kissing his shoulder, the feeling of him inside her was amazing. His thrusts varied in speed, taking her from different angles each time. As as she clung to his neck, James kissed her hot cheek, licking circles onto her skin. Taking his opportunity, James thrust deeper and bit Lili's earlobe, sucking and nibbling at it. He was playful in bed, showing his affection differently to Danny. She was close now. He worked at her tenderly, changing something every few seconds to make her feel a thousand new feelings each time he did. Breathing heavily again, Lili tilted her head back in abandon as she came. James sped up, thrusting into his lover's folds, knowing self restraint wouldn't be able to help him now. Removing his member and pressing against her inner thigh, James came, creamy shots covering her leg. His warm seed coated her, making a sticky mess they'd need to clean up later. Kissing at her neck once more, James groaned lowly when he'd finished coming. Rolling to the side of the bunk, laying next to her, simply breathing.


End file.
